Please
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: After finding out that Neal is engaged, Emma is hurt. She seeks comfort from a handsome man that she once introduced as her Father. One simple word might get her what she wants. "Please?" She wasn't the type to beg. But right now, she was desperate. A GoldenSwan fanfic. Please R


Emma stared at Neal and the stunningly beautiful woman who he had just introduced as fiancé.

_Stupid, stupid girl. You thought that Neal really still wanted you? Did you forget what he did to you? Why are you so hurt right now?_

Neal moved toward her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Emma, I'm sorry. You have to understand, I didn't think I would ever see you again." His eyes searched hers but she kept her expression neutral even though she was hurting.

After a minute she forced a smile. "I'm gonna go and check on Gold." Before he could protest she jogged away, her pace quickening to a sprint. She burst through the door of Neal's apartment.

"Goodness Emma. You almost gave me a heart attack, bursting in here like that."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He held his hand over his wound, wincing.

"How are you doing?" She asked, looking at the poisoned gouge in his chest. It almost made her sick to look at, but she had seen plenty of nasty wounds and didn't feel the urge to throw up that she used to get when looking at severe injuries.

"I am doing just about as well as I can...under the circumstances. By the looks of it, you are the one who needs help at the moment, Ms. Swan. What happened out there that is causing you such distress?"

Emma crumbled on the inside. She wanted to let herself be weak. Cry. Sob. But she wouldn't. She was too tough. The most she allowed herself was slight watering of her eyes.

"Come here Emma."

She hesitated slightly but walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

He groaned at the effort, but managed to put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know we've had our differences Emma. And at moments each of us have felt immense dislike toward the other." He paused. "But you do know, that I am here...If you want, or need me."

Of course he meant if she needed anyone to talk to, but suddenly Emma had the overwhelming urge to kiss the man who only days before she had introduced as her father.

_Are you insane?_ She asked herself silently.

She drew in a deep breath. "I guess I had this stupid idea when I saw Neal that maybe, eventually, we would work things out. And then just now, he introduces me to his fiancé."

"Ouch." Gold said. He removed his hand from around her shoulders and patted her hand. "Its the worst feeling in the world when you feel you've lost someone you love."

In one swift movement his cold, slender fingers caressed her cheek.

She moved her face close to his, her ice blue eyes rapidly searching his chocolate brown ones as if she were asking permission before pressing her lips to his. All she needed right now was comfort and she only wanted it from the Father of the man she felt betrayed by. Was it revenge? No she didn't think so. Some small part of her had always been attracted to Gold. But Belle was her friend. And he was twice her age.

"Emma. We can't. Do you think Bae would be happy if he found out that we..." He trailed off, distracted by Emma's lush pink lips. "And what about Belle?"

Emma didn't want to listen to reason. She just wanted him to stop talking and kiss her.

"Belle is my friend and I don't want to do anything to hurt her," Emma began. "But at the moment she doesn't remember any of us and she hates you." Gold looked hurt and Emma realized that what she had just said would only hurt him, not help her case. She wasn't one to beg, but at the moment she needed comfort. She needed him to kiss her.

"Please Gold. Just once. I would never ask this of you if I didn't need it. You know that. And you know that if Belle didn't have amnesia, or you two were married...I wouldn't, I couldn't-"

Gold cut her off by touching his lips to hers, gingerly at first but then it became sweeter. He let himself run his hand through her soft blond hair. They broke away for a moment, but then he kissed her again. His hands were entangled in her hair and their lips pressed together, when the door creaked open and there stood Neal.

"Holy-"

"Bae!" Gold broke away from Emma. "Son, its not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like I just walked in on my _FATHER_ and the mother of my child, KISSING!"

Emma stood. "Why would you even care? You have a fiancé, remember."

"Come on Emma. You can't seriously be mad at me for moving on after eleven years."

"I'm mad at myself, for not hating you because you left me. I mad at myself for still loving you when obviously I was just a bad, distant memory to you. You know what? You have _no_ right at all to be mad that I kissed your Father. He's better looking than you anyway." With that she stalked out the door, leaving Neal standing opened mouthed staring at the spot where Emma had just stood.

A small smile played at the corner of Gold's mouth. Better looking huh? Come to think of it, he had kind of enjoyed that kiss.

**Hahaha I wish I could have been there to see Bae's reaction in real life!**

**I may continue with this, what do you think? Please R&R**


End file.
